Mots croisés 5
by Coljayjay
Summary: 5éme épisode de ma serie de Mots croisés. Attention au rating. C'est un peu chaud. Jack et Sam, un lit, des mots croisés.


**AN: Traduction encore de ma nouvelle histoire de mots croisés. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Attention quand même au rating! C'est un tantinet chaud lol...**

 **Bon ça commence à être difficile d'avoir de nouvelles idées. Fort heureusement j'ai déjà la prochaine en tête lol. Un merci particulier à Riri et SJPJ14 qui m'écrivait un commentaire à chaque fois. Je vous la dédie celle-ci :) J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Lit de Jack et Sam:**

 _Sam était allongée sur le lit, Jack au dessus d'elle._

J: Ok, tu es prête?

S: Oui! C'est complètement idiot, tu le sais ça?

J: Oh allez, ça va être amusant. Et est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle, que c'est toi qui m'a défié en premier?

S: Exact. Bon, on est bien d'accord que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller sur LA zone, d'accord?

J: Dommage, mais oui, je n'irai pas là. J'irai plus tard.

 _Jack fit un sourire carnassier. Il allait définitivement apprécier ce nouveau défi, et même si ça allait surement l'exciter, il voulait vraiment voir jusqu'à quand elle pourrait se retenir. Elle prit la gomme et le crayon à papier._

J: Ok, dès que je te donne les mots croisés, tu enclenches le chrono.

S: D'accord.

J: Juste 5 minutes. Prête?

S: Oui, je vais te mettre la raclée!

 _Elle lui fit un sourire taquin. Pas vraiment sûre de combien de temps elle arriverai à tenir._

J: A trois. Un...deux...trois.

 _Elle tapa sur l'alarme et prit les mots croisés et essaya de lire aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Lisant les mots à haute voix pour rester centralisé sur sa réflexion. Pendant qu'elle faisait ça, Jack s'était penché sur ses chevilles et commença à placer des baisés un peu partout, commençant à jouer avec sa langue sur la peau de Sam, remontant lentement sa jambe. Sam eu un frisson mais resta concentrée._

S: Histoire légendaire...ok...Sagas.

 _Elle écrivit sur le papier. Elle essaya d'avantage de ne pas sentir ce que Jack était en train de lui faire. Il était en train d'embrasser son aine et dessina une ligne tout le long avec sa langue._

S: Bon sang...Jack, ne va pas plus loin sinon...

J: Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais. Le temps s'écoule...

 _Ils avaient convenus, pour compliquer leur tâche, d'éviter leur intimité, où "la zone" comme l'appelait Sam parfois. Il retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire, et fit la même chose de l'autre côté de sa hanche, caressant suggestivement ses jambes avec ses mains._

S: Hummmm... Couper avec les dents...

 _Elle écrit deux mots d'un coup. Ok, reste concentrée ce dit-elle. Jack sourit quand il aperçu la chair de poule sur la peau de Sam. Merde il commençait à être excité. Ses mains arrivèrent de chaque côté de ses seins, les effleurant avec ses pouces, pendant qu'il léchait sa peau au milieu de sa poitrine. Il vit ses tétons réagir._

S: Livre de cartes... Atl...AHHHHSSSSSSSS

 _Elle ne put retenir ce cri dans sa bouche. Jack venait de mordiller un sein. Cela commençait à devenir difficile de rester concentré sur ces fichus mots croisés. Il sourit, trop heureux de voir comment elle réagissait à son contact. Inconsciemment, il commença à frotter ses hanches sur sa jambe, étant un petit peu trop stimulé. Leur respiration s'accélérant d'avantage._

S: Nom d'un chien... ce n'est pas aussi facile... tu es doué!

 _Il ne put se contenir d'avantage et vint l'embrasser férocement. Ils gémirent en même temps. Mais il s'écarta d'elle._

J: Désolé... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu as 10 secondes de plus.

 _Il embrassa son épaule pendant qu'elle essayait de se reconnecter sur son papier. Il était toujours sur elle. Elle se força à penser à quelque chose de terrible pour oublier l'homme enflammé qui la rendait folle. Ok, ok...Felger! Ouai, c'est bien ça, Felger. Elle était revenu dans le jeu._

S: Commémorée...

 _Elle écrivit la réponse. Jack était toujours occupé dans son cou. Mais maintenant qu'elle pensait à Felger, elle arrivait à rediriger sa pensée._

S: Rang militaire... facile!

 _Elle sourit. Mais son corps réagit encore. Il était en train de se mouvoir suggestivement sur elle à nouveau. Elle déglutit. Il l'embrassait partout où il pouvait. Il alla à son oreille, la léchant et la mordillant._

S: Jaccckkkkk...

 _Il prit sa voix la plus sexy et lui murmura_

J: J'ai aussi envie de toi...mais reste concentré.

 _Zut! Il y était arrivé. En disant juste ça elle s'était perdue et n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose maintenant. C'est alors que l'alarme sonna. Jack lui laissa 10 secondes supplémentaire et se redressa brusquement comme si il ne s'était rien passé._

J: Temps écoulé! Voyons ça.

 _Il attrapa les mots croisés des mains de Sam et s'assit à côté d'elle en souriant. Elle se figea, choquée par sa manière de faire._

S: Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça quand même, non?

 _Il vit seulement 5 mots sur ce mot croisé de "2 minutes". Il sourit. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire mieux qu'elle. A ce moment là, elle ne voulait plus du tout penser à leur jeu. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur sa jambe, s'approchant de sa turgescence._

S: Jack? On ne devrait pas gâcher ça. _(elle attrapa sa masculinité)_

 _Il se figea à son tour. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la gâcher. Mais il avait besoin de voir ce qu'elle avait écris. Il était comme ça, un pari était un pari._

S: Tu m'as vraiment émoustillé tu sais?

 _Il jeta le papier en l'air dans un grand mouvement et attrapa Sam pour rebasculer sur elle. Elle rit._

J: Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça finisse comme ça.

 _Il commença à l'embrasser._

S: Franchement!? Ca ne pouvait pas finir autrement? C'était un peu le but, non?

 _Elle laissa ses mains se balader tout le long de son dos nu, pendant qu'il la couvrait de baisés. Leur respiration devant plus rapide, quelques gémissements par ci, par là. Et elle mit ses mains sous son boxer pour le faire glisser._

S: Tu crois que tu peux faire mieux que moi?

J: Tu sais, si ça fini comme ça, j'en ai rien à faire!

 _C'était ce qu'elle pensait aussi, mais elle était sûre qu'il ne ferait pas mieux qu'elle, enfin elle l'espérait. Elle avait encore mis en jeu les cadres de poissons. Et il FALLAIT qu'elle gagne cette fois-ci. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était profiter de ce que Jack était en train de lui faire..._

 **FIN...**

 **AN: Quel chaud lapin ce Jack! mdr.**


End file.
